Production of ethanol by microorganisms provides an alternative energy source to fossil fuels and is therefore an important area of current research. It is desirable that microorganisms producing ethanol, as well as other useful products, be capable of using xylose as a carbon source since xylose is the major pentose in hydrolyzed lignocellulosic biomass. Biomass can provide an abundantly available, low cost carbon substrate. Zymomonas mobilis and other bacterial ethanologens which do not naturally utilize xylose have been genetically engineered for xylose utilization by introduction of genes encoding 1) xylose isomerase, which catalyses the conversion of xylose to xylulose; 2) xylulokinase, which phosphorylates xylulose to form xylulose 5-phosphate; 3) transketolase; and 4) transaldolase. Typically the coding regions used were from E. coli genes.
There has been success in engineering Z. mobilis strains for xylose metabolism (U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,583, U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,133, U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,107, WO 95/28476, Feldmann et al. (1992) Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 38: 354-361, Zhang et al. (1995) Science 267:240-243), as well as a Zymobacter palmae strain (Yanase et al. (2007) Appl. Environ. Mirobiol. 73:2592-2599). However, typically the engineered strains do not grow and produce ethanol as well on xylose as on glucose. Strains engineered for xylose utilization have been adapted by serial passage on xylose medium, resulting in strains with improved xylose utilization as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,575 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,741,119. Disclosed in commonly owned and co-pending US Patent Application Publication US 20090246846A1 is engineering for improved xylose utilization by expression of E. coli xylose isomerase from a mutated, highly active Zymomonas mobilis glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase gene promoter (Pgap).
There remains a need for strains of Zymomonas, and other bacterial ethanolagens, which have further improvement in xylose utilization.